


to lose you

by therasia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therasia/pseuds/therasia
Summary: All it takes is a bad fall.





	to lose you

All it takes is a bad fall.

Ventus wakes up to clear skies and a worried glance. It takes Vanitas a few seconds to notice the almost timid flutter of his eyelashes as he opens his eyes, too caught up in the way his hair turns to gold in the sunlight. He chases it away with his touch, carefully rearranging Ven’s bangs with his fingers, and a content sigh leaves his lips at the attention.

This peace and quiet lasts three seconds.

It’s the little things, he muses, watching as those ocean colored eyes blink once, twice. His pulse stutters in his wrist and then quickens, and a harsh intake of air has Vanitas’ own chest clenching. His hand squeezes the wrist in his hold in silent reassurance, and the hand combing through blond tresses resumes its movement. They’ve been through similar episodes before; leaving Xehanort and his nightmare inducing stunts behind has never been easy.

It turns out to be the wrong move.

His hand is being slapped away before he registers it, and a burst of radiant light blinds Vanitas enough to let a shaking keyblade near his neck. His throat bobs uncomfortably against glinting, rigged metal, and he willingly keeps his long buried instinct of striking back with his own under control.

Ventus jumps to his feet in a second, and all the while, Vanitas can’t help watching him with rapidly increasing concern.

The idiot always feels faint upon rushing to his feet like that.

_There’s a chance he’ll feel disoriented once he wakes up,_ Aqua had said two days ago, once Vanitas had reassured her there was no need for her to keep watch any longer. _Call us if you need anything,_ Terra had muttered, eyes not leaving the unconscious figure on the bed for a second.

Somehow, this seems to go beyond their concerns.

He is all too aware of the slight tremor to the weapon against his neck, and the sharp, jagged edges nick his throat more than once in mere seconds. The pain doesn’t concern him; Ventus has left deeper trails with his nails on his skin before, on his arms, down his back. For all his mumbled complaints, Ventus sure was like a cat, leaving its mark on everything he cherished—

Leaning back against the door like a cornered animal, eyes darting everywhere from the shelves to the window.

Vanitas would be a fool to believe that this is all a matter of waking up where he certainly didn’t faint. No, these are the eyes of someone who doesn’t recall changing his bed for a bigger one because _you take up too much space, anyway;_ the furrowed brows of someone who doesn’t remember ever taking the selfie resting on their nightstand, in which they’re both smiling and Ventus has his lips on one of Vanitas’ flustered cheeks.

The keyblade on his skin grows hotter, either preparing itself to cast a fire based spell or channeling its wielder’s inner turmoil. Whichever it is, be it an act of aggression or an unconscious self defense mechanism, they’re both bad.

“Ventus.” He tries anyway, none too happy with the hitch on his lover’s breath. “It’s okay, you’re fine.”

It’s a lie, and perhaps the scared boy in front of him picks up on it, because the edge of Wayward Wind only increases in temperature. Forcefully, knowing there are things that need all of his attention, Vanitas stomps down on the urge to shy away from the burning blade.

Like a switch has been flipped off, Ventus’ whole demeanor changes, going from all-encompassing fright to desperation driven rage, and this time, he’s quick to parry the incoming hit with his own weapon. Void Gear’s chains jingle with the impact.

“ _Ventus_.”

A last plea spills from his lips, a petition to put an end to this before it even starts. Hope holds his heart in an iron fist, and the moment Ventus feints to try to hit him from the side, it crushes it in his grasp. They could fight it out in here, lay every single memory and souvenir lining the walls to rest under fire and ice. Vanitas would probably come out on top, since a panicked Ventus was prone to making dumb mistakes.

Instead, Vanitas casts Sleep, and before the blond even so much as stumbles, before those unrecognizing eyes fully flutter closed, strong arms catch him in a safe embrace. Light as a feather, the only thing that weighs Vanitas down as he walks to their bed is the suffocating feeling in his chest, threatening to crawl up his esophagus and past his throat.

It’s hardly the time to make any Unversed.

Over the white crumpled sheets, hair still a hopeless, tangled mess, Ventus looks and feels normal, once his thundering heartbeat slows down enough to turn into a quiet murmur.

It hurts to think he’s the cause of it.

As he cradles an inert hand to his cheek, Vanitas sighs, feeling more tired than he has been in years. Nimble fingers reach for his Gummiphone, and his fingers hover over Aqua’s contact info before he presses call.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble from a prompt I got on twitter. I wasn't planning on posting it here, but a friend told me to do it so I thought, eh, why not.
> 
> I honestly don't know if I should or if I _will_ continue this, but for now, it's a stand alone. Hope you liked it. ♥


End file.
